


What’s an americano?

by xTarmanderx



Series: Morey Appreciation Week 2019 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shop, First Date, Liam and Josh being good best bros, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Mason has asked Corey out on their first date. Unfortunately, Mason doesn’t know the first thing about coffee...





	What’s an americano?

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6 of Morey Appreciation Week: A Day Out.

“Liam! Guess what!” Mason yelled the moment his best friend answered the phone. He heard a muttered curse on the other end and softened his voice. “Werewolf. Right. Sorry, bro. But guess what?!”

“What?” Liam asked, a trace of amusement in his tone. Mason grinned and flopped back onto his bed, letting out a happy little sigh. 

“I did it. I approached Corey and finally asked him out.” He explained, unable to contain his glee. 

“We still don’t know if he’s evil,” Liam sighed unhappily. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“I’ll be careful.” He promised. As much as he wanted to be annoyed, he knew that Liam was just trying to look out for him. They knew next to nothing about the chimeras and he would be cautious. But Corey was attractive and funny and made him smile and his heart do a stupid little flip when his kind eyes met Mason’s. A first date was all this was. It didn’t have to mean anything. 

“I know. So, where are you taking him?” Liam asked. Mason let out a nervous chuckle, scratching the side of his neck. “What? Mason, don’t tell me you’re taking him to play mini golf or something.” His best friend said flatly. 

“Hey! That was an awesome date with Sean.” Mason stifled the urge to roll his eyes. “I uh…kind of panicked when he said yes?”

“Did you run away without setting up the details?” Liam asked, sounding far too amused. For a brief moment, he contemplated hanging up the phone. Deciding that would be childish, he shook his head and stared up at the ceiling.

“I asked him to coffee.”

“Mason.”

“I know.”

“But you-“

“I  _ know _ how awful it will be. It was the first thing that came to mind. Now help me figure out what to wear.” Mason sighed. Liam snorted fondly and Mason got up, beginning to talk through his options as he wandered to his closet to investigate. He knew Liam wasn’t paying any attention, but being able to talk about it helped to soothe his nerves. The date was only a couple of days away. Mason had plenty of time to decide that he actually liked coffee and find out a sophisticated order, right?

-

“Tell me you’re not that stupid.” Josh said, giving Corey a disbelieving look. “You’re serious? Corey, Theo will kill you if he finds out.”

“So he doesn’t find out.” Corey said softly, leaning back against the tunnel wall. “You’ll cover for me, right?” He pouted at his friend, putting on the puppy dog eyes. As much as Josh pretended to be a hardass, he was a total softie and weak to Corey’s charms. It was a huge benefit to their tenuous friendship. 

“You’re going to get both of us killed,” Josh warned with a heavy sigh. “Does this date really mean that much to you?” He asked, eyeing his friend. Corey nodded, trying not to squirm nervously under such a critical gaze. “You so owe me for this.”

“I know. I’ll pay you back next time we go to Sinema and help you talk to that tall boy. Promise.” Corey said. Josh blushed at that, biting the inside of his cheek before nodding. “You’re the best. Thank you,” he breathed out before throwing his arms around the other chimera. Josh grunted and hugged him back, shaking his head slightly. “We’re going to get coffee. Do you have any ideas on what I should order?” He asked. 

“You’re absolutely hopeless.” Josh said, rolling his eyes. “All right, Corey. Time for a rundown of all things caffeine and sugary.”

“But don’t most people take coffee black?”

“Yes and they’re all dead inside. Nothing wrong with adding sugar to it.” Josh said firmly. “Now, let’s start with the difference between a latte and a Frappuccino.” He began, starting to walk. Corey sighed and followed him down the tunnel, resigning himself to an hour of learning something he’d never remember. In his head, he was already counting down until the date after school. 

-

Mason pulled his hands from the pockets of his jacket as he reached the coffee shop, rubbing his sweaty palms down across his thighs. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this nervous over a boy. He was relieved they had agreed to meet at the coffee shop as opposed to going together in one car. If he’d been trapped alone with Corey in a car for any period of time, he worried that Corey would have cancelled the date because of his babbling. The drive over had killed some of his nerves, but he still needed to pause and take a deep breath before pulling open the door of the coffee shop. The sight of Corey chased the last of his nerves away. He was sitting at one of the closest tables and his entire being seemed to light up as he smiled and stood up. “Hey!” 

“Hey. I’m not late, am I?” Mason asked. 

“Not at all. My bus came early, so I just got here a couple of minutes ago. I haven’t been waiting long.” Corey assured. They walked to join the small line, both glancing at the menu in unison. Mason rubbed his palms against his thighs again, praying he wouldn’t royally screw this up. He pulled out his wallet as they approached the counter, waving it off when Corey protested. 

“You can buy the next date.” He said, grinning as Corey’s eyes widened and a blush stained his cheeks. He turned to the barista and swallowed. “I’d like a medium americano, please. And I’m buying what he gets.” He told the older girl. 

“A blueberry latte, please.” Corey chimed in. She nodded and Mason swiped his card, paying for the order. 

“It’ll be out in a few.” She said, pointing to the other end of the counter. Mason accepted his receipt and followed Corey, leaning up against the counter as they waited. 

“Blueberry latte?” He asked curiously. 

“It was on their special menu. Not a lot of places do variety like this. Josh recommended it, it’s one of his favorites.” He explained, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Josh…” Mason frowned, trying to place the name. 

“He and I go to Sinema a lot. He’s a year above us in school.” Corey explained. 

“I don’t think that’s how I know him,” Mason confessed. 

“Ah. He’s...yeah, he’s like me.” Corey said softly, looking down. 

“There’s no one quite like you.” Mason reassured, reaching over and carefully covering his hand. “You and Josh close?” He asked curiously. 

“We weren’t until all of this happened to us. I think he sees me as a little brother to protect. He’s always trying to give me advice and making sure I go to school and all. It’s almost annoying.” Corey’s lips twitched, a fond smile spreading. “I guess we’re getting closer every day. He’s kind of the reason I’m here.”

“Yeah? Did he convince you to come on this date with me?” Mason chewed the corner of his lip and Corey’s eyes widened and then narrowed. 

“No! How could you think that?” He demanded, an edge in his voice. 

“I didn’t mean-“

“Order up,” the barista slid two mugs in front of them. Corey grabbed his and walked to a booth. Blowing out slowly, Mason grabbed a couple of napkins and followed after him. He slid into the space, lightly tapping his fingers on the table as he considered what to say. He hadn’t even realized that he’d overstepped any boundary. 

“I’m sorry. I just meant...maybe you were nervous? That’s all. Not that you weren’t interested in me. If you weren’t interested, you would have just said no.” Mason said, a small part of him wishing the ground would swallow him whole. 

“Oh.” Corey rubbed his hands up and down his mug for a moment, seeming to consider his words. “I didn’t mean to get upset. I’m just a little on edge. Not because of you,” he added quickly. “Josh was the reason I could come because...Theo doesn’t really like you. He wouldn’t have let me come out on a date with you. Josh agreed to keep him occupied for the afternoon so I could have coffee with you.” He explained. Mason’s heart sank at the admission and he nodded, picking up his mug. It was no surprise that Theo didn’t like him. With everything he knew about the chimera, he didn’t doubt it. The bigger surprise was that Corey seemed to care about what Theo thought and was willing to sneak around to take a chance on Mason. 

He took a sip of his coffee and Corey did the same. Almost immediately, the mugs clacked to the table and both boys made a disgusted face. “Yours wasn’t good?” Mason asked, using a couple of the napkins to clean the coffee that had sloshed onto the table. 

“Not even a little.” Corey admitted. 

“I hate coffee,” Mason blurted out. The other boy let out a relieved laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I’ve never liked it. Never.”

“Then why a coffee date?” Corey asked curiously. 

“It was the first thing that came to mind when you said yes. As soon as I told Liam where I was taking you, he laughed. He knows how much I hate coffee.” Mason explained. 

“I’m so glad you said that. I had to listen to Josh give a two hour lecture about the different types of coffee and everything involved in the process. I wanted to cry a little.” Corey said, the tips of his ears turning pink. 

“Thank god,” Mason laughed. “Do you maybe want to get out of here and start over?”

“Yes, please. I know this great shop down the street that makes the best green tea. They also make frozen lemonades, hot chocolate, and they’ve got some amazing snacks.” Corey said, picking up his mug and grabbing Mason’s. 

“You had me at hot chocolate,” Mason replied. Corey returned their mostly untouched drinks to the counter and joined Mason at the door, taking him by the hand and tangling their fingers together. “Ready?” He asked, holding the door open. 

“Ready.”


End file.
